The present invention relates to improvements in a driving device for a motor car seat belt.
A driving device for moving a seat belt supporting member in response to opening and closing of the door of a car is provided in a passive seat belt apparatus in which the supporting member such as an anchor, a ring, etc. for a seat belt is movably supported from a guide rail, a guide arm, or the like which is attached to a door or on a car body so that in response to opening and closing of the door, the seat belt supporting member is moved to an unrestraining position for enabling a person to get in or out of the car or is moved to a restraining position for restraining a person in the car.
However, heretofore known driving devices which mechanically respond to opening and closing of a door, have had a disadvantage in that since a seat belt supporting member is continuously moved according to the degree of opening of the door between a fully closed position and a fully opened position of the door, the seat belt supporting member was placed at a position between the restraining position and the unrestraining position, when the door was partially open which often occurs when getting in and out of a car, and thus the ease of getting in and out of a car is affected.